Beautiful Dream of Sand's God
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: Kenapa selama ini Gaara tidak punya pacar?Cerita ini akan dimulai dari sudut pandang Naruto. Gaara/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFUL DREAM OF SAND'S GOD

Beautiful Dream of Sand's God

Chapter:1-7

Author:Mia Dullindal

Fandom: Naruto Shippuden

Pairings:Gaara/OC

Rating:T

Genre:fiction, romance, semi-comedy

Disclaimer:the character are belong to God...I mean Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir!

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara

Mari kita lihat. Tampan, cool, segudang skill dan jutsu serta pasir. Dan jangan lupakan pengikutnya yang loyal jiwa raga padanya, belum lagi statusnya sebagai Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah Sunagakure.

Sejauh ini, semua tipe laki-laki idaman berpihak kepadanya...mungkin Dewi Kanon pun juga pengikutnya. Tapi rahasia yang sebentar lagi diketahui oleh semua orang di sekitarnya akan terkuak.  
Kenapa selama ini Gaara tidak punya pacar?

Cerita ini akan dimulai dari sudut pandang Naruto.

And the story begin

Naruto sudah siap dengan pagi yang menyambutnya. Sarapan mi ramen instan dengan rasa teranyar, minum susu yang dikirim Iruka-sensei sejam yang lalu (sembari marah-marah karena dia tidak bangun juga untuk memenuhi panggilan Tsunade-baachan...ralat, Godaime Hokage), memakai jaket kuning kebanggaannya yang ia lupa cuci semalam (pasti ia akan dihantam Tsunade lagi karena bau apeknya), kemudian melangkah dengan senyum sumringah dari rumahnya ke arah kantor Hokage.  
"Yooshaaa! Aku siap bekerja!"

Tsunade menoleh begitu Naruto membuka pintu ruang kantornya pagi itu. Ia baru saja mengobrol mengenai pembangunan Konohagakure setelah perang gabungan melawan Akatsuki berakhir setengah tahun yang lalu dengan Yamato dan Sakura, dan ia akan menjelaskan misi kali ini untuk kelompok Naruto.

"Aku menerima permintaan dari Yumekagure untuk mengawal putri mereka menuju Sunagakure. Naruto, aku ingin kau tidak membuat masalah mengingat kau suka berpikiran mesum" Tsunade melirik tajam pada Naruto.

"Bhuuu baa-chan kau suka khawatiir! Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu, iya kan Sakura!" sakura tidak bereaksi walau melihat pantulan cahaya di gigi Naruto yang terlihat saat dia menyeringai.  
"Baka Naruto."  
"Eeeeehh?"  
"Sudahlah kalian berdua," lerai Yamato akhirnya sebelum Naruto menerima bentakan Tsunade yang kesal dengan keriuhan di ruangannya. Naruto terlihat mengingat sesuatu, kemudian mengacungkan tangannya tanda ingin bertanya.

"Ano... aku tidak tahu apa itu Yumegakure? Apa negara itu kecil seperti Iwa?"  
"Kau tidak tahu negara itu Naruto?"  
"Apa? Memangnya Sakura tahu negara itu?"  
"Dasar Naruto bodoh."  
"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Tidak heran kau tidak mengetahuinya, Naruto. Negara Yumegakure hanya diakui beberapa negara kuat seperti Raigakure sebagai negara bayangan, dimana negara itu tidak menerima pengakuan dari negara lainnya. Berbeda dengan negara seperti kita, rakyat Yumegakure berasal dari peramal dan orang-orang yang dapat menggunakan cakranya untuk mengetahui masa depan yang tidak diterima di berbagai negara, kemudian menjadi penghuni Yumegakure,"Tsunade memutuskan menjelaskan ulang latar belakang misi mereka daripada melihat keributan yang disebabkan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sibuk memijit pelipis matanya, menahan emosi yang kian memuncak melihat ke-lemot-an Uzumaki satu ini.

"Kalau negara itu tidak diakui, apa di negara itu juga ada Yumekage?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan gelengan sebagai jawaban Tsunade. Sepertinya hari ini ia sedikit lebih cerdas ketimbang hari-hari biasa. Mungkin usaha Iruka membawakannya susu setiap hari mulai memperlihatkan hasil.

"Tidak, mereka hanya mempunyai semacam Miko yang melindungi mereka dari ancaman musuh yang menginginkan kemampuan mereka. Julukannya Yume No Hime, dan dialah orang yang akan kau kawal, Naruto. Dia berencana mengadakan kerjasama dengan Sunagakure setelah kemarin mereka berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan Konoha. Sepertinya mereka hendak masuk menjadi negara besar mengingat jumlah penduduk mereka yang tidak main-main, tapi itu bukan fokus dalam misi kalian. Kalian hanya perlu mengawal putri itu hingga Suna dan memastikannya selamat agar kemampuannya itu tidak dapat disalahgunakan. Mengerti?"

"Mengertiiiii Hokage~~ baiklah kami berangkat duluuu"

Dan Shizune mati-matian menahan Tsunade yang sudah mengangkat kursi kerjanya sementara Naruto hanya melenggang dengan wajah mengantuk diikuti Sakura dan Yamato yang horor melihat kebodohan Naruto yang tidak pada tempatnya.

-Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perjalanan yang tidak biasa memang, memasuki negara mimpi Yumegakure. Naruto, Yamato dan Sakura menghabiskan 2 hari perjalanan lewat darat dan menyeberang menuju kepulauan kecil penuh kabut, persis seperti Iga. Bedanya, jarak pandang mereka jauh lebih pendek karena tebalnya kabut hingga tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyadari jika ternyata di tengah kabut itu terdapat sebuah negara bersuhu subtropis. Disana mereka segera disambut segerombolan wanita dan anak-anak yang semuanya memakai kimono berhias batu-batuan yang indah.

"Uwoooh Sakura! Lihat baju mereka! Semuanya bagus-baguus!"  
Dan dengan noraknya Naruto berteriak sebelum kepalan tangan Sakura mendarat di ubun-ubunnya. Dan jabatan ketua tim untuk seketika berpindah pada Yamato.

"Selamat datang, wahai orang-orang dari Konoha," salah satu wanita mengalungkan rangkaian bunga pada Yamato."Tuan Putri menunggu kalian di istana."

"UWAAAA!PUTRI YANG SANGAT CANT.."  
"NARUTO"  
"M...maaf."

"Kalian bersemangat sekali ya walau sedang lelah,"gadis berumur sebaya dengan Naruto dkk pun muncul dari balik tirai di sebuah ruang luas yang dipenuhi perabotan berharga (yang kelihatannya) mahal, menampakkan wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan kulit seputih salju, rambut sebiru laut dan mata sewarna bara api yang menyala. Ia juga mengenakan kimono berhias batu-batuan berwarna, tapi yang ia kenakan jauh lebih bagus dan tebal dibanding wanita-wanita yang menyambut mereka sebelumnya. Tentu saja, mengingat statusnya sebagai tuan putri pastinya baju yang dipakainya memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik, _kan?_

"Perkenalkan, aku Kara. Yume no Hime negara Yumegakure. Mohon kerjasama kalian untuk perjalanan ini, Naruto, Sakura dan Yamato."

Ketiga orang itu mengernyitkan dahi setelah gadis cantik itu menyebut nama mereka sebelum mereka memperkenalkan diri. Namun mereka ingat, mereka berada di sebuah negara dimana penduduknya mengetahui apa yang belum manusia lainnya ketahui di masa mendatang.

* * *

"Perjalanan ke Suna selama 3 hari jika dengan naik kuda, tapi apa tuan Putri kuat berjalan selama 3 hari berturut-turut?" Sakura terlihat begitu khawatir dengan sosok Kara yang terlihat rapuh. Namun hal itu hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh Kara." Kalian ninja kan? Yumegakure juga negara ninja kau tahu, Sakura? Dan aku juga bukan sekedar tuan putri,hm."  
Sakura mengernyit melihat Kara yang menanggalkan kimononya yang ternyata mengenakan setelan pendek berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan rambutnya. Segera ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kara; kemampuan bertarung penduduk negara ini yang bisa disamakan dengan Konoha.

"Tuan putri... sebenarnya apa saja kemampuan Miko negara Yume?"

Kara tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Kau tahu mengenai orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan genjutsu? Aku bisa menyerang musuhku melalui mimpi mereka dan memperdaya mereka karena di dunia mimpi, kemampuan setara klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha tidak akan terbawa hingga dalam mimpi mereka, karena itulah aku tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian diluar kimono itu karena aku tidak memerlukannya selain untuk melakukan perjalanan keluar desa."

"...Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai diturunkan untuk misi kali ini..."

Sang Putri terkikik pelan."Bisa saja, Sakura. Aku hanya memilihnya karena kabarnya dia tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kehebohannya yang sampai-sampai membuat Tsunade-sama kerepotan, ufufu."  
"EEHHH?"

* * *

Gaara tetap dengan wajah cool-nya yang khas meski Temari menceramahinya mengenai makan malamnya yang tidak disentuh sama sekali, dan kakaknya itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan berkacak pinggang menghadap si Kazekage tercintanya.

"Nah, tuan Gaara yang terhormat," sindir Temari dengan kesal."Boleh kutahu alasanmu tidak makan selama 3 hari berturut-turut? Apa kau ingin jatuh sakit ketika rombongan Naruto tiba disini heh?"  
Dan angin yang menjawabnya.  
"Oke, terserah kau saja selama badanmu mengijinkanmu berdiri...atau paling tidak pasirmu masih mengijinkanmu untuk berpuasa hanya dengan air minum. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi kalau kau jatuh sakit!"

Gaara melepas Temari yang kesal melalui sudut matanya, dan ia kembali memejamkan mata di kursi kerjanya. Ia akan kembali tidur dalam kedamaian setelah jeda badai sesaat beberapa menit tadi.

"Boku no Yume..."

-Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wah Tuan Putri, kita sudah hampir sampai Suna! Setelah melalui hutan ini, kita akan disambut padang pasir milik si kantung mata hitam itu," cengiran Naruto membuat Kara terkikik geli."Bukan tuan putri, tapi Kara, Naruto."  
"Ah aku lebih suka dengan panggilan itu. Jauh lebih keren ketimbang Hokage, hehe."  
"Naruto, jangan bicara tidak sopan. Kau tahu Tsunade-sama memiliki telinga di dinding," Yamato yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

Dan kedua teman setimnya bergidik.

"Yamato-san, jangan bicara yang bawa sial," rutuk Sakura yang tidak mengetahui bahwa di lain tempat Tsunade merasakan angin dingin menghembus tengkuknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aah~tenang saja Sakura-chan! Perjalanan kali ini pun lebih ringan terutama dengan tidak adanya perampok ataupun pengganggu lainnya. Iya kan, Tuan Putri?" Kara mengangguk mengiyakan cengiran Naruto dengan senyum dua jari yang selalu disunggingkannya setiap ia geli dengan tingkah Naruto, tak menyadari tatapan curiga Yamato yang sedari tadi dilemparkan padanya.

"Nah, baiklah! Kita beristirahat disini saja dan membuat api unggun untuk malam ini!"  
"Siaaap~ Ketua Yamato!"  
"Naruto, kau mencari air untuk Tuan Putri ya."  
"EEEHHH? Ba..baik, baik~~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam berkabut. Hanya deskripsi itu yang bisa dikatakan.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya tertidur setelah mereka bergantian berjaga dengan Yamato. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, tenaga-nya sama dengan tenaga 2 orang, begitu juga dengan tingkat kesiagaan dan kemampuannya meski mungkin saja untuk tingkat cakra Naruto masih mengalahkannya.

"Yamato-san..?"

Yamato mendapati Kara yang terbangun karena dinginnya malam dan tersenyum. Ia mendekat agar suara mereka tidak membangunkan Naruto dan Sakura yang lelah.

"Kau tidak mengantuk? Perjalanan kita kan masih jauh?" Kara menelengkan kepala heran dengan keceriaan Yamato yang tidak terperangkap kantuk." Tidak, aku masih kuat dengan tidak tidur semalaman, Kara-san," Yamato tersenyum lagi melihat Kara yang menenggelamkan diri di balik selimutnya dalam posisi duduk."Lalu...siapa lagi yang Anda serang malam ini, Kara-san?"  
"Eh?" sontak Kara tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yamato. Ia segera membenahi letak selimutnya yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan memandang Yamato."Maksud Yamato-san?"  
"Anda selama ini tidur karena menyerang musuh-musuh yang berniat mengganggu perjalanan Anda lewat mimpi mereka kan? Karena itu, beberapa kali kita berkemah, terkadang Anda bangun dengan sedikit lebam dan lecet di wajah dan tangan Anda?" Yamato masih tersenyum seolah hal itu biasa saja baginya meski terlihat sekali raut wajah Kara yang terlihat bersalah.

"Hn, Yamato-san benar," Kara menjawab lirih."Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya pada kalian, hanya saja aku ingin kalian menyimpan tenaga..."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Untuk membantu Kazekage dalam sebuah pertempuran di Suna."

.

.

Matsuri, junior sekaligus salah satu kepercayaan Gaara benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kazekage-nya yang tidak makan selama 4 hari dan masih saja sibuk dengan urusan desa. Dan anehnya ia selalu saja tidur jika ia sudah selesai dengan urusan-urusannya, seolah ia memang sengaja berpuasa dan bertahan hanya dengan meminum air dan tidur saja.

Ada apa dengan Sabaku no Gaara?

"Kazekage-sama, makanlah. Dari kemarin Temari-sama dan Kankurou-sama sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda," cetusnya akhirnya, tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku aneh Gaara.

Baiklah, mungkin memang aneh melihat seorang Gaara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya atau apa alasannya dalam sebuah perilaku anehnya, tapi paling tidak Matsuri ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kazekage-nya selama 4 hari ini. Walau sepertinya hal itu juga termasuk sebuah kemustahilan.

Selama ini, yang Matsuri pikirkan hanyalah kemungkinan-kemungkinan umum sebagai berikut:

Sang Kazekage tengah dirundung masalah pelik yang diajukan oleh tetua-tetua desa mereka yang memang sejak lama rewel dengan masalah ini itu; bahkan masalah kenaikan harga sandal sekalipun.  
Kedua, ada musuh yang tengah mengincar desa mereka dan Gaara memikirkan cara mengalahkannya hingga harus berpuasa berhari-hari...tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, karena bahkan ketika melawan Akatsuki dan Tobimaru sekalipun, Gaara masih bisa makan.  
Ketiga. Matsuri bersumpah, ia akan malu setengah mati ketika mengingatnya. Tapi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang ia alami tiga tahun yang lalu, saat di akademi ia bertemu dengan seseorang...yang ia sukai. Dan ia tergila-gila padanya. Dan ia lupa makan karena sibuk mencari perhatiannya.  
Dan ia tidak mau bertaruh dengan kemungkinan itu, apalagi pada pemimpin desanya yang terkenal dingin dan tak dapat ditebak seperti Gaara.

Matsuri tersadar dari lamunannya, ternyata perkataannya tadi hanya disambut lirikan dingin oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.  
"Hei Matsuri..."  
"Y..Ya! Kazekage-sama?" segera Matsuri terkesiap dan memasang posisi siap. Gaara mengernyit melihat rona merah di wajah mantan muridnya, tapi ia menghiraukannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya..."Gaara memandang ke jendela yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya. "Tapi aku ingin dimarahi."  
"Dimarahi? Eh..?"

Sesaat kemudian Temari masuk ke ruang kerja Gaara dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."Kazekage-sama, rombongan Naruto yang mengawal Yume No Hime sudah tiba."

.

.

Kara, si tamu utama yang sudah dinantikan tentu saja disambut paling pertama oleh para tetua, bahkan mereka menyelimutinya dengan handuk basah karena melihat wajah Kara yang kepanasan dengan iklim padang pasir. Sudah barang tentu, mana bisa kau bertahan di udara sekering Suna ketika kau terbiasa dengan kabut di 24 jam setiap harinya dalam hidupmu kan?

Naruto menyeringai begitu melihat Gaara, namun alisnya langsung berkerut. Ia segera menghampiri kawan karibnya itu dan terheran-heran, tak mempedulikan Sakura dan Yamato di belakangnya.

"Gaara! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat dan kau kurus sekali, apa kau tidak makan seharian ini?"

Temari yang menyahut dengan kesal, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik adik bungsunya. Tentu saja ketika para tetua sudah kembali ke dalam kantor Kazekage untuk menghindari amuk-massa-para-orang-tua menimpa Gaara yang malang. "Bukan hanya seharian, dengan ini sudah 4 hari, Naruto."  
"Hee? Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bermeditasi?" wajah Naruto berubah lucu ketika mengucapkannya. Gaara tetap berwajah datar.  
"Mana ada yang seperti itu di Suna, baka!" Kankurou menimpali dari belakang. Pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya itu kemudian mempersilahkan—menyuruh tepatnya—Naruto dkk ke dalam kantor, mengikuti Kara yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, yang kembali mengernyit memandangi dua orang yang tengah berada didepannya ini setelah Temari dan Kankurou memberinya kesempatan beristirahat, disusul Sakura yang ingin melihat-lihat Suna ditemani Matsuri dan Yamato. Karena ia tidak berminat kemana-mana, akhirnya tinggal Naruto, Gaara dan Kara saja yang tinggal di ruangan itu.

Dan sekarang ia melihat Kara mengomeli Gaara dengan halus—seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto saat ia tidak sengaja terjerembab di sungai untuk menangkap ikan hingga Kara memarahinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri (padahal itu hanyalah ke-super-cerobohan Naruto semata yang sedang bersemangat).

Dan Gaara mengalihkan wajah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"...Gaara-san, bagaimana kau bisa menjaga rakyatmu kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri? Lihat dirimu sekarang, kurus dan kering seperti mumi," Kara masih memarahi Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih namun ia masih bisa mengatur kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Jika kau memang sudah tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri, sebaiknya kau pensiun dari jabatanmu, kemudian kuruskanlah tubuhmu sendiri hingga kau puas, Gaara-san. Kumohon, dengarkan kata-kataku, jangan mengalihkan wajah seperti itu, Gaara-san mengerti? Kau bahkan sudah dewasa bukan? Kau sudah bisa mengatur dirimu sendiri _kan_?"

Naruto masih bengong. Gaara masih merajuk.

Di akhir kalimatnya tadi, akhirnya Kara berhenti. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, menunggu jawaban Gaara. Dan ia mendapatkan tanggapan pemuda beriris hijau tua didepannya setelah Gaara mendongak.  
"Maafkan aku, Kara-chan."

Dan rambut Naruto memutih karena shock tingkat berat.

"EEEEHHHH? KARA-**CHAAAANNN**?"

.

.

.

Tolong tunggu sebentar hingga nyawa Naruto kembali.

xxx

-Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, GAARA."

Sepertinya kalimat diatas adalah kalimat yang biasa diucapkan pada orang yang dendam pada sang Kazekage. Tapi Temari mengucapkan dengan wajah semerah tomat dengan Kankurou yang bengong sampai-sampai rahang bawahnya menyentuh tanah. Ia tidak mungkin sedang dendam, bukan?  
Apalagi melihat adik bungsu kesayangannya duduk di sofa dan menggandeng tangan orang yang seharusnya menjadi tamu mereka meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar.  
Tentu saja, nyawa Naruto yang shock tadi belum kembali sampai-sampai Sakura dan Yamato berusaha menyadarkannya dengan jutsu medis dan genjutsu keahlian mereka.

"Temari-san, maafkanlah Gaara. Temari-san tahu sendiri bukan dengan Gaara yang seperti itu?" Kara tersenyum geli sekaligus malu melihat tangannya yang digenggam Gaara di depan teman-teman dan kakak-kakaknya. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Kara-sama," dengus Temari kesal. Ia memang sering melihat Gaara yang tertutup, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa adiknya mempunyai kekasih. Sebenarnya ia tidak protes, hanya saja kenapa kekasih adiknya itu bisa berasal dari kalangan tak terduga, bahkan sesama penguasa desa ninja?

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu, Kara-sama? Apa kalian pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?" Sakura terlihat penasaran di sela-sela kegiatannya menyadarkan Naruto yang akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan shocknya setelah Yamato menyiramnya dengan air panas.  
"Sebenarnya..."  
"Aku bertemu dengannya melalui mimpi,"sebelum sempat berbicara, Gaara mendahuluinya. Kara menoleh untuk melihat wajah datar Gaara walau sedang menceritakan kisah cintanya sendiri.  
Dan tiba-tiba saja semua duduk manis didepan mereka berdua.

.

-Flashback-

.

Bagaimana pendapatmu ketika melihat mimpi?

Sebagian orang mempresentasikannya sebagai padang bunga yang indah. Sebagian beropini bahwa mimpi hanyalah peristiwa yang tadi kau alami yang diulang kembali dalam bentuk acak sehingga kau akan bingung dengan mimpimu sendiri. Dan masih banyak pendapat lainnya.

Tapi bagi Gaara, mimpi hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong berwarna hitam legam bahkan kau tidak dapat melihat kakimu sendiri.

Itu bukanlah opininya, tapi ia mengalaminya; mimpi di ruang hitam kelam dan ia seorang diri, tak mengalami suatu peristiwa apapun di mimpi itu. Lama ia berada didalamnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang perlahan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita berambut biru dan kulit seputih salju yang berpendar seperti peri—mungkin Gaara sedikit pun tidak percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk seperti itu.

"Siapa?"  
Gaara berdiri tidak bergeming walau sosok perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya mendekat. "Kara," jawabnya sama singkatnya dengan Gaara, tapi ia menambahkan senyum di raut wajahnya yang putih bersih. "Kau Gaara bukan?"  
"Bagaimana kau mengenalku?"  
Perempuan itu kembali tersenyum. Semua orang tahu namanya, tapi Gaara tak menyangka ia akan begitu terkenal di mimpinya sendiri. "Semua orang di Yumegakure tahu keberadaanmu, Gaara-sama," ujar sosok bernama Kara itu sembari mengulurkan tangan.  
"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"  
"Aku biasa dipanggil Yume no Hime. Aku datang untuk melindungimu di dunia mimpi," jelas Kara sepertinya tahu arti kerutan di dahi Gaara.

Melindunginya? Di dunia mimpi?  
"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," gumam Gaara, namun begitu suara itu sudah cukup bergema di ruang tempat mereka berada. "Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu di dalam mimpiku sendiri."  
"Tapi kau membutuhkannya, Gaara-sama. Karena kau tidak memiliki pasirmu di dunia mimpi. Lihat?" Kara mengangkat salah satu tangan Gaara. Tidak ada pasir yang terangkat yang biasanya akan melindungi Gaara jika ia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan orang asing. Benar kata Kara, ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun disini.

"Ne, benar kan Gaara-sama?" Kara tersenyum tipis. Digenggamnya tangan Gaara yang tadi ia angkat meskipun Gaara masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya di situasi seperti ini?

"Gaara-sama," bisik Kara sembari melangkah tetap dengan tangan kanannya yang mengenggam Gaara. Tanpa kesulitan ia menarik Gaara supaya mengikuti langkahnya, kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang entah sejak kapan berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Pintu keluarnya ada disana, Gaara-sama, jika kau kembali memasuki ruang ini lagi, maka sebutlah namaku, aku akan datang saat itu juga, Gaara-sama."

Gaara terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kara. Siapa gadis yang sedari tadi mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengertinya? Apakah ia musuh? Atau utusan Suna yang dapat menggunakan cakranya untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi seperti genjutsu yang Obito lakukan pada Kakashi di perang gabungan melawan Akatsuki tempo hari?

Melihat kebingungan Gaara, Kara kembali tersenyum. Dengan tangan yang bebas ia membukakan pintu yang ada di depan mereka dan mempersilakan Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam lingkupan cahaya yang begitu terang.

"Gaara-sama, pergilah. Aku bukan seseorang yang pantas dicurigai, kujamin itu."

Dan detik berikutnya Gaara terbangun di atas kasur ruang medis dengan Temari dan Kankurou yang terlihat lega luar biasa saat melihatnya terbangun. "Gaara! Akhirnya kau sadar! Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba saja 2 hari yang lalu kau tak bangun juga dari tidurmu dan tim medis menyatakanmu koma!"  
"...Aku...koma?"

Kini Gaara mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi, terutama keberadaan ninja pemberontak dari negara bayangan Yumegakure yang mengincar dirinya di dunia mimpi setelah mendengarnya dari utusan negara bayangan itu sendiri dua hari berikutnya. Dan kebenaran mengenai keberadaan sang Yume no Hime, Shirin No Kara.

Di beberapa malam setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu, Gaara memasuki mimpi dengan hamparan padang bunga. Di tengah menikmati keindahan padang yang seolah nyata itu, Gaara melihat sosok berbalut kimono berhias bebatuan berwarna merah muda dan mengenalinya.  
"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tempo hari," kata Gaara setelah mendekatinya. Sosok itu berbalik dan menampilkan senyum yang sama yang ia tunjukkan pada Gaara saat meyakinkannya. "Ya, Gaara-sama. Lega melihatmu tetap hidup,"ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dengan beberapa tangkai bunga dipelukannya.

Kemudian seperti sebuah dorongan yang sangat hebat, sebuah ide berkelebat dan menyelinap begitu saja sebagai sebuah kalimat dari bibir Gaara. "Apakah aku boleh mengenalmu?"

"Mengenalku?" sebuah nada keterkejutan menyadarkan Gaara, sejenak Gaara ragu untuk melanjutkannya karena reaksi Kara. Tapi Kara mengerti maksud Gaara dan kembali tersenyum. Ia menjatuhkan bunga-bunga yang ada dalam pelukannya dan menggandeng Gaara; sebuah langkah yang langsung membuat Gaara membatu sekaligus terkesima dengan gerakan gemulainya. Bahkan Hinata yang Gaara kenal sebagai teman Naruto yang paling feminin pun tak dapat menunjukkan gerakan segemulai itu. Juga senyum setulus dan seindah Kara.

Oh, tidak. Apa yang Gaara pikirkan?

"Tak apa, Gaara-sama," ucap Kara halus setelah mendapati kebimbangan dalam wajah pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya itu. "Aku akan berbicara mengenai diriku, dan Gaara-sama dapat mendengarkannya saja. Jika ingin berbicara, maka berbicaralah," senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Kara. "Karena aku menyukai Gaara-sama, aku ingin Gaara-sama mengenalku."  
"Aku juga..." tukas Gaara sebelum Kara melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kara tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. "Aku ingin kau mengenalku, Kara."

.

-End Flashback-

.

Kemudian keheningan menimpa desa Suna—ralat, menimpa kelima orang pendengar didepan Gaara dan Kara. Dan reaksi pun akhirnya bermunculan beberapa detik kemudian.

"EEEHHH?"  
"Tunggu! Aku tidak terima dengan cerita itu!"  
"Ja...Jadi cuma karena itu?"  
"Kara-sama! Kenapa kau bisa menyukai manusia sedingin orang bertato ini!"  
"Tu,tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengerti! Kepintaranku tidak bisa mencernanya!"

Kelihatannya timbul perempatan kecil di dahi Gaara dan ia mulai berlatih meredam kekuatannya agar tidak meledak di tempat saking kesalnya.  
"Berisik."

.

.

.

-Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba. Ia tak bermimpi buruk, tapi ia tersentak oleh udara padang pasir yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi berat; Gaara tidak dapat menjelaskan maksudnya, tapi yang jelas ia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang dengan tingkat cakra yang tinggi. Tak setinggi Naruto memang, tapi keberadaan orang ini entah mengapa begitu mengganggu Gaara. Sebelum ia benar-benar bangun, tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan tepat di gerbang desa.

"Tck... penyerangan di malam hari rupanya."

Benar saja, ketika Gaara memasuki ruang rapat, para tetua beserta Temari dan Kankurou sudah berkumpul. Penampilan kedua saudaranya itu tampak sudah kepayahan mengingat mereka berada di gerbang desa tempat peledakan itu terjadi.  
"Ninja pemberontak dari Iwa. Mereka menjadikan karang sebagai bahan peledak dan senjatanya," lapor Temari sigap. Meski Gaara tak sadar, tapi disana juga ada Kara dan kelompok Naruto. Mereka terlihat khawatir dan waspada, terutama Naruto yang sepertinya akan langsung melesat begitu Gaara meminta bantuannya.

"Bagaimana jumlah korban?" tanya Gaara pendek.

"20 orang termasuk Matsuri."  
"Jumlah musuh?"  
"4-5 orang, mereka menyebar sehingga kami tidak tahu total mereka."  
"Kalau begitu aku dan Naruto akan maju. Temari, Kankurou dan Yamato di belakang. Sakura menangani luka-luka di garis belakang."  
"Baik!"  
"Tapi Gaara-sama, harus ada yang melindungi Kara-sama," cetus seorang tetua sembari menoleh pada Kara. Gaara melihatnya hanya dengan sudut matanya, kemudian bergegas pergi. "Para shinobi lain akan menjaganya."

Gaara tak menyadari awal kesalahannya.

.

.

Matsuri, dengan perban dan luka-luka lain yang sudah dibebat Sakura dengan terpaksa menuju kamar Kara setelah ia dilarang Kankurou untuk bertarung lagi karena ia tak mungkin membuat yang lain melindungi luka-lukanya, karena itu ia memilih menemani Kara yang mungkin saja membutuhkan tambahan penjagaan.  
"Kara-sama?" ketuknya di pintu kamar. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Matsuri menunggu, namun karena tak ada juga jawaban dari dalam, akhirnya rasa curiga muncul di pikiran gadis pemalu itu.  
"Kara-sama?" panggilnya lagi.

Matsuri membuka pintu dengan paksa sebelum ia terkejut melihat Kara yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan sorot mata kosong.

"KARA-SAMA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara sibuk melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan 2 ninja bertudung hijau yang memiliki pelindung kepala bersimbol Iwa yang sudah digurat, yang menandakan mereka adalah para ninja pemberontak atau ninja-ninja yang terusir dari desanya. Ia bersiap di belakangnya untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan musuh, karena entah kenapa kali ini Naruto tidak membiarkannya bertarung dan melawan ketiga lawannya seorang diri.

Gaara mengernyit.

Tiga? Menurut laporan Temari ada 5 orang yang menyerang. Kemana 2 orang yang lain? Apa mereka ninja yang kuat sehingga memilih berada di belakang untuk bagian akhir penyerangan?

Belum sempat Gaara berpikir lebih lanjut, Temari tiba-tiba menghampiri Gaara. "Lapor Kazekage! Kami menemukan dua orang lainnya mati di tengah padang pasir! Sepertinya ada yang berhasil menghalau mereka!"

Pertarungan sontak berhenti. Ketiga musuh terlihat pucat pasi dan saling berteriak pada kawannya sendiri, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.  
"Tidak mungkin! Pemimpin tidak mungkin jatuh begitu saja!"  
"Siapa yang melakukannya?"  
"Jangan-jangan ada yang memasang jebakan pada kita!"

Gaara melirik Temari yang dijawab anggukan, kemudian kakak sulungnya itu melesat kembali ke garis awal ia ditempatkan. Naruto yang menoleh pada Gaara juga mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya, ia kembali menyerang para musuh.

"Yoooshh! Akan kukalahkan kalian, para penyerang Suna!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura dan Matsuri akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, setelah sebelumnya Matsuri menemukan Kara dengan luka parah di kamarnya sendiri yang tanpa penjagaan.

Sakura memandang Matsuri dengan penuh pertanyaan, sementara Matsuri sendiri menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Apakah kita harus menyampaikan keadaan Kara-sama pada Gaara?" Matsuri menggeleng keras-keras.  
"Ja..jangan Sakura-san! Kazekage-sama bisa mengamuk jika tahu!"  
"Tapi..."  
"Kumohon!"

Sakura terlihat bimbang melihat wajah melas Matsuri. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Gaara yang paling tahu terakhir—sebenarnya yang lainnya juga tidak tahu, namun rasa bersalah mulai menyelinap di hati Sakura sebelum tiba-tiba kebimbangan itu buyar oleh sebuah tangan gemetaran yang menariknya perlahan.

"Ka...Kara-sama!" Sakura dan Matsuri berteriak bersamaan. Kara—yang tentu saja masih terlihat sangat lemah namun tetap tersenyum lembut. "Ne, Sakura..." gumamnya nyaris tidak terdengar hingga Matsuri dan Sakura harus menunduk untuk mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengganggu... pria yang sedang berperang..." senyum mengembang di wajah Kara. "Karena itu...biarkan mereka, Sakura..."

"...Baik, Kara-sama..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"OOOIII SAKURA! KAMI BERHASIL LHOOO!"

Teriakan yang entah mengapa bagi Sakura terasa menyebalkan itu terdengar menggema di ruang medis kantor Kazekage. Dari jauh terlihat Naruto dan Gaara yang berjalan paling depan dengan Temari, Kankurou dan Yamato di belakangnya tengah menghampirinya dengan senyum kemenangan (tentu saja Cuma Gaara yang tetap berwajah datar). Sakura dan Matsuri yang berada di ruang medis sejenak terlihat lega melihat tak ada satupun mereka yang terluka. Namun pikiran mengenai Kara tentu saja langsung membuat mereka kalang kabut.

Nah, bagaimana cara memberitahu Gaara mengenai kekasihnya yang terluka tanpa membuatnya mengamuk tanpa ampun?

.

.

-Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto berlari kecil ke arah Sakura dan Matsuri yang menyambut mereka. Gaara yang berjalan pelan di sebelahnya menoleh dan sepertinya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu sehingga Naruto berhenti untuk menanyainya.  
"Ada apa, Gaara?"  
"Dimana Kara?" Gaara malah berbalik tanya padanya. Naruto yang tentu saja tidak tahu keberadaan Yume No Hime itu menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ia melanjutkan lari kecilnya dan menyampaikan pertanyaan Gaara pada gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Eh... Kara-sama..." Sakura berusaha tidak memandang tatapan lurus Naruto yang semakin tidak mengerti. Belum selesai penasarannya, Matsuri mendorongnya untuk masuk ke gedung Kazekage.

"Si..silakan masuk terlebih dahulu, Naruto-san..." ujarnya dengan gugup tanpa mengetahui Gaara memandang curiga ke arahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berwajah datar itu langsung melesat menuju ruang medis. Ada yang tidak beres di antara kedua _kunouichi_ ini. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Sakura dan Matsuri yang menahannya agar tidak kesana dan pertanyaan Naruto dan lainnya yang menyelip di antara teriakan itu. Gaara bergegas membuka pintu ruang medis hingga mengagetkan beberapa ninja yang berjaga disana.

Dan ia tahu akhir dari kesalahannya setelah melihat tubuh tak berdaya di sudut ruang medis.

"KARA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara tak pernah bermimpi seaneh ini; duduk di sebuah ruang penuh tirai sampai-sampai lantai keramik di ruangan itu nyaris tertutup oleh tirai berwarna lembut itu. Ia tahu mimpi seperti ini, karenanya ia menarik kakinya untuk mencari. Sebelah tangannya menyibak tirai-tirai yang bergerak gemulai itu dan bibirnya meneriakkan nama Kara.

"Kara...?" Gaara tersenyum lega saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya meringkuk di sebuah kasur yang berada di sudut ruang-penuh-tirai tersebut. Ia mendekat dan membelai rambut halus milik Kara meski gadis itu hanya mendongak kecil untuk menatapnya. Terlihat sekali kesakitan di pancaran bola matanya itu, namun ia tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara dengan lembut.

Memeluk Gaara. Memeluk.

"Gaara," bisik Kara meski tubuhnya begitu gemetaran. Gaara yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi tentu saja hanya terdiam. Kau tahu, Gaara bahkan tak pernah dipeluk keluarganya sendiri, bukan?

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia dipeluk karena saat kasus ia mati setelah Bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, orang-orang Suna yang menyambut sadar-kembalinya-Kazekage-mereka langsung beramai-ramai memeluk Gaara. Tapi hal ini berbeda jauh dengan yang dilakukan Kara sekarang.

Lamunan Gaara buyar oleh pelukan Kara yang melonggar dan ia segera menangkap tubuh Kara yang terjatuh lemas. Gaara berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya meski Kara tak menjelaskan apapun. Gaara jenius, sama seperti Sasuke. Karena itu nalarnya bergerak lebih cepat hingga ia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Gaara ternganga saat mengatakannya.  
"Kara... kau yang mengalahkan dua orang pemimpin musuh itu?"

Hening sejenak, hanya ada Kara yang berusaha tersenyum meski ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. Ia mengangguk kecil, menandakan kata-kata Gaara benar adanya.

"...Dasar bodoh..."

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia dipeluk karena saat kasus ia mati setelah Bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, orang-orang Suna yang menyambut sadar-kembalinya-Kazekage-mereka langsung beramai-ramai memeluk Gaara.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya Gaara memeluk. Dan ia memeluk kekasihnya.

.

.

Gaara terbangun di ruang medis—tepatnya di kursi yang berada persis di sebelah ranjang Kara. Rupanya ia tertidur saat ia menungguinya. Gaara ingat, saat ia melihat tubuh Kara yang tergolek lemah di ranjang dengan balutan perban di sekujur tubuhnya, ia langsung berteriak dan begitu kebingungan, sampai-sampai Naruto dan Kankurou menenangkannya meski tentu saja mereka bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kara. Setelah ia tenang, ia langsung menggenggam tangan Kara dan bersimpuh disampingnya.

Gaara merasa pedih. Ada rasa sakit di dada kirinya yang terus berdenyut melihat wajah tidur Kara yang terlihat tak tenang. Ia pasti kesakitan. Gaara merasa gadis itu begitu kesakitan dengan luka-lukanya.

Selama ini Gaara merasa datar-datar saja melihat kunouichi anak buah dan teman-temannya terluka. Ia menganggap hal itu terlalu biasa. Mereka mempunyai konsekuensi untuk terluka saat bertempur. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya pada Kara adalah hal yang berbeda.

Kara bukan kunouichi seperti itu. Ia memang penguasa desanya, tapi ia berbeda. Ia adalah seorang Miko yang seharusnya dilindungi untuk kemudian memberikan tenaganya pada desa, dia bukan seperti Tsunade yang gagah yang bisa turun ke medan perang begitu saja seorang diri.

Memikirkannya saja membuat dada kiri Gaara kembali berdenyut sakit. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Kara.  
"Aku bersumpah," bisiknya di samping Kara yang tertidur, entah gadis itu akan mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku pasti akan melindungimu, tak akan kubiarkan kau terluka lagi. Karena aku mencintaimu, Kara."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto dan lainnya berkumpul di sebuah ruang duduk dalam diam. Berbagai hal berkelebat dalam pikiran mereka. Dan yang paling pertama memecah keheningan adalah Matsuri.

"Jadi benar kalau Kazekage-sama..." ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya setelah teringat bagaimana histerisnya Gaara yang dingin beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura dan Temari meliriknya, kemudian mereka kembali terdiam. Akhirnya Kankurou menepuk kursi dan beranjak. "Baiklah, bukankah itu bagus?"  
"Bagus?" Temari mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Kankurou, adikmu baru saja histeris dan kau mengatakan itu hal bagus?"  
"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Temari," pria dengan topi kucing itu berdehem, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar seolah kehisterisan adiknya tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Apakah kau tidak berharap punya adik ipar, huh?"

xxx

-Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sebulan penuh sudah berlalu sejak misi yang—merepotkan, mengejutkan dan mencengangkan itu berakhir dengan bahagia—ralat, Suna yang bekerjasama dengan Yumegakure. Tsunade hanya menarik sudut bibirnya meski Naruto memberikan laporan yang meleset dari isi misi (kau tahu laporan mengenai apa).

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto dan seluruh shinobi Konoha yang mengenal Gaara cukup baik: Sunagakure. Seharusnya Tsunade juga ikut dengan mereka, tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Konoha sehingga menyerahkan perwaliannya pada Naruto dan Sakura. Dengan raut wajah bahagia dan kimono Suna yang mereka pakai untuk menghormati upacara sakral seumur hidup sang Kazekage.

Naruto dan Kankurou sontak menoleh ketika tirai kamar Gaara tersibak dan mereka berdua melihat Gaara mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya membuat Gaara terlihat puluhan kali lebih tampan. Sepertinya upacara ini akan membuat _fansclub_ Gaara menangis darah.

"Kau terlihat tampan, adikku," goda Kankurou mencoba membuat Gaara nervous. Tapi tentu saja kalian tahu reaksi 'Hn' si Kazekage berwajah datar itu, dan akhirnya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kesal Kankurou yang terabaikan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam hingga sampai di sebuah aula dimana Sakura dan Temari menunggu bersama sebuah kursi roda.

"Kara-chan! Lihat Gaara, tampan sekali bukan?"  
"Hei Naruto tidak sopan!" yang didapat Naruto malah jitakan Sakura yang superkeras. Kara hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia bukannya tidak setuju dengan Naruto, hanya saja memang Gaara terlihat tampan sekali. Pakaian Suna untuk upacara ini memang sungguh cocok dikenakan Gaara. Saat Gaara mendekatinya, Kara menyampaikan pikiran itu dengan dengusan Gaara sebagai jawabannya. Temari hanya tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan mata Gaara yang terlihat teduh sedetik yang lalu, namun ia kembali mempertanyakan penglihatannya karena tatapan mata Gaara sudah kembali dingin.

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengenakan pakaian Kazekage-ku lagi segera setelah upacara ini," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang masih sibuk bertengkar bahkan Temari dan Kankurou sekalipun, Kara tentu saja tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi ia tahu para tetua tidak mungkin membiarkan Kazekage mereka untuk secepat itu mengenakan pakaian kerja yang terlihat kedodoran di badan Gaara.

Gaara menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Kara dan mendorong kursi roda yang didudukinya, diikuti Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat mereka. Begitulah, luka yang didapat setelah pertempuran itu masih terasa sakit bagi Kara, namun keputusan Gaara untuk upacara ini membuat Temari dan Kankurou tertawa maklum. Mereka tentu tidak mau melihat adik bungsunya itu mengamuk dan menghajar orang-orang seperti tempo hari, bukan?

"Nah, Gaara! Kara! Semuanya sudah menunggu!" seru Naruto yang disambut anggukan keduanya—dan senyuman lembut Kara. Gaara membisik sekilas sebelum kembali mendorong kursi roda Kara yang langsung mengundang rona merah Kara sekaligus kernyitan dahi penasaran Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi kedua kakaknya tentu saja hanya tertawa 'dasar-pasangan-baru' maklum.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sabaku no Kara."

.

.

.

Dan sorakan penduduk desa Suna dan Yume langsung menyambut mereka ketika keluar dari aula kantor Kazekage. Keempat orang yang dari tadi bersama mereka ikut terhanyut dalam tawa para penduduk desa.

"SELAMAT, KAZEKAGE-SAMA DAN YUME NO HIME! SEMOGA KALIAN BERDUA BAHAGIA!"

Akhir misi yang berakhir baik bukan, Naruto?

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

End Note from Me!

maaf saya baru mengutarakan salam di chapter paliiiing terakhir minna m(_ _)m

memang saya tidak berusaha untuk merubah storyline atau apapun yang ada di cerita ini, karena penceritaan ini saya buat di awal kuliah. saya berusaha membuat reader me-review semua kelebihan dan kekurangan penceritaan saya, agar di cerita berikutnya, saya bisa membuat ff yang lebih baik :D

** :** iyaaaa ini emang sengaja dibuat begini,soalnya kalau kepanjangan,takutnya malah ceritanya jadi beda sama asal bantuannya dan sankyuu ya :D

**Nitya-chan : **sudah diapdet ini, terima kasih sudah membaca :D

**Luca Marvell **: ini chapter terakhir, terima kasih dan semoga bisa dipahami lol


End file.
